Kanjou no Ame
by Hanshakou
Summary: Lluvia de sentimientos"


Bueno! he aqui un One-shot...tal ves no one-shot XD  
No se si hacerlo fic o dejarlo asi jojo

en fin! para los que estan en su casa en estos dias de frio por estos lados!  
Con una taza de cafe o chocolate caliente o te!

(Se me ocurrio mientras regresaba de la escuela congelandome hasta los huesos XD)

Comenten! Digan su opinion!

one shot? O fic?

Ustedes dictan!

* * *

**Kanjou no Ame**

**Lluvia de Sentimientos**

"_Tu amor llegó como la lluvia detrás de la ventana, sin previo aviso e incrementando cada vez más"_

Era tarde.

La escuela se encontraba vacía.

La lluvia caía y empapaba el asfalto gota por gota.

Suspiró

-_porque hoy?_

Era domingo, no debería estar ahí, pero había tenido que hacer una presentación representando la escuela, y ahora, debido al uniforme que usaba se estaba congelando.

Abrazaba su cuerpo mientras esperaba en la entrada.

No se veía que la lluvia fuera a detenerse, no había mucha gente afuera, una señora con un paraguas regresando de hacerla compra, unos niños jugando con la lluvia, un chico pasando cerca de ahí…

Bajo la mirada

-_que hago aquí?_

-Hinata?

Hinata alzo la mirada rápidamente, se sonrojó, el chico que había visto…

-K-Kiba-kun!

-que haces aquí?-se cerco empezando a desabrocharse su chamarra- es domingo

Hinata miro el piso

-e-es que…

Sintió algo cálido en sus hombros

Alzo la mirada

Kiba le ponía su chamarra, debajo de ella el tenia una sudadera

-Kiba-kun…

-si ibas a salir, al menos deberías ponerte un suéter...-le cerró la chamarra-…con este clima y tu tan primaveral

-gomenasai…

Sintió la calidez de las manos de Kiba en el momento en que el le ponía la gorra de la chamarra, se sonrojo y bajo la mirada

Kiba empezó a frotar sus brazos para darle calor

-cuento tiempo llevas aquí? Pescaras un resfriado

-y-yo…perdón…

-no tienes porque disculparte, esperas a alguien?

-no…

-entonces vamos, tienes mucho frío?

-u-un poco…

Aunque no era del todo cierto, Hinata ya no sentía nada de frío debido a la chamarra de Kiba…era tan…cálida…

-hey

-eh?

Lo miró

-estas bien?

-c-claro

Kiba tomo sus manos, Hinata se sonrojo

-estas congelada

Empezó a frotarlas, Hinata miro el piso mas sonrojada

-q-que hacías por aquí Kiba-kun?

-Hana me ha mandado por unas cosas

Hinata lo miro

-p-perdon! Por mi culpa te has entretenido y-

Kiba se rio

-no importa Hinata, por nada del mundo iba a dejar que te congelaras aquí, y será mejor que te lleve a un lugar seco y caliente

-p-pero

-pero nada-sonrió-somos amigos no?

Hinata bajo la mirada

-n-no quiero que Hana-san se enoje contigo

-Hana? No! Mientras sea por ti ella jamás se enfadara

-eh?-lo miró

-si, no se que es, pero cada que algo tiene que ver contigo…no me hace nada

-porque?

-quisiera saberlo yo, y hablaremos después! sigues aquí congelándote y yo hablando

Soltó una de sus manos

-vamos

Hinata miro el piso sonrojada

-h-hai

Dio un paso, hizo una expresión de dolor

-Hinata!

Kiba la detuvo antes de que cayera al piso

-q-que pasa? Estas bien?

-h-hai…es que…me torcí cuando bajaba las escaleras hace un rato…

Kiba se agacho dándole la espalda

-¿?

-te llevo

Hinata se sonrojo

-n-no es necesario! Y-yo

Kiba la miro sonriendo

-vamos

Hinata sintió palpitar su corazón

-h-hai

Kiba se levanto, Hinata escondió un poco su cabeza, su corazón no se detenía

Kiba empezó a caminar, estuvieron un buen rato sin hablar, la luuvia seguía cayendo, pero ninguna sentía rastros de frío, Hinata entrecerró un poco los ojos, estaba cansada, la noche anterior no había dormido...

-_es tan cálido…_

-todo bien?

-hai…arigato…Kiba-kun…yo…

Susurro algo

-eh?

La miró

-_Hinata…_

Hinata tenía cerrados los ojos y respiraba suavemente, completamente dormida

Sonrió y miro al frente

-_yo también te quiero_

En ese momento deseaba que el camino que se extendía frente a ellos , junto con esa cortina de lluvia en la que se adentraban, no se acabara nunca.

* * *

Ahi esta el fruto de la lluvia y el frio!

Ya saben! Reviewenme! (y Lean mis otras historias!)

Mi inner manda saludos, la pobre se ha enfermado XD

Sayito!


End file.
